Birthdays are Castiel's Favorite Holiday
by Agent L
Summary: *LEMON!* Castiel's favorite holiday was his birthday, because Dean always made them fun. Warnings inside. Destiel. M FOR A REASON


**A/N: It's my birthday Jan 2nd, so I'm giving you all a special treat!**

**WARNINGS: M/M Sex, a Lap Dance, and Strong Language**

I woke to pressure on either sides of me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the most wonderful sight in front of me.

I had a tray above my lap with a plate upon it. It had bacon, a cheeseburger, and pie placed on it. And at the edge of my bed sat my boyfriend, and lover.

"Mornin' Cas." he stated.

"Good morning Dean." I said.

"Happy birthday." he said.

I smiled, "Thanks Dean." I do not normally have a birthday, but ever since I rebelled, we celebrate my new birthday on the second of January.

Dean smirked, "Wait till you see my present for you tonight."

"I take it I will be the girl today?" I asked. Dean smirked and nodded.

Dean and I have this relationship where some days I would 'be the girl' as Dean said and other days Dean would.

"C'mon. Hurry and eat. Sam, Bobby, Kevin, Benny, Garth, and I have a long day planned for your birthday."

I nodded.

It turned out that what was planned for today was that we just went to the beach and had a 'mini-birthday party' as Samuel said. And now was time for my last present.

**~~~~~(wrote w/o povs in this part cause it screws me up)~~~~~**

Dean pushed Cas into the room forcefully and closed the door with his foot. Cas turned them around. He smirked as he thought of what he was about to do. Cas pushed away, pushing Dean in a sitting position on the bed at the same time. He then sat on Dean's lap and started giving Dean a lap dance, rubbing their erections together plenty of times.

Dean reached his limit and started taking off Cas's shirt and Cas quickly pumped Dean's arousal a couple of times as a tease. Dean moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Cas! Need you around me." Dean managed. The next couple of minutes were filled with moans, screams, and clothing being thrown in different directions.

One the were both fully naked, Dean maneuvered them so Cas was under him.

"Please Dean. Need you." Dean barely heard. He nodded, and reached under the bed for the lube and condoms. One he grabbed the lube and the condom, he put the condom next to him on the bed. He put lube on two of his large fingers, and started tracing the outside of Cas's entrance. Cas moaned, before practically yelling, "Dean, please!" Dean couldn't stand it so he put more lube on his fingers, adding a third, and put them in Cas's hole, stretching him out. His erection grew even more hearing his lover's moans. When he felt satisfied, he grabbed the condom and slipped it on. He then put lube on it, and lined himself up with the inside of his boyfriend, before slowly entering, receiving loud moans of both pain and pleasure coming from Cas's mouth.

Once fully seated inside Cas, Dean stayed still. He waited for a minute before Cas told him to move. Starting slow, he started moaning, Cas following soon after. As things got more heated between the two lovers, Dean moved faster. It wasn't long until Dean came inside Cas with them both yelling. After the side effects subsided, Dean slowly pulled out of Cas, and crashed next to Cas.

"Damn." Cas said, glancing down at his still-hard erection.

Dean smirked, "Would you like me to take care of that?"

Cas smirked back, "Sure."

So, Dean sat up, helping Cas sit up as well. Dean then went in front of Cas, and grabbed Cas's erect cock, pumping the shaft a couple times, before removing his hand and commenced licking the head. Doing all of this rewarded Dean moans from Castiel, which vibrated through his body, and down to his cock. Dean smiled, "Would you like me to stop teasing you?"

"Dean! Just fucking take my fucking dick into your fucking mouth!" Cas yelled, out of character. Then again, he was always out of character when it came to him and Dean fucking.

Dean smirked, and filled his mouth full of Cas's cock. He started going up and down. Cas kept moaning. As Dean let Cas fuck his mouth, he licked the head, slit, and shaft a few times each, receiving a reward every time: Cas arching and shoving his cock even further into Dean's mouth.

It wasn't long until Cas shot his load into Dean's mouth, and Dean swallowed every drop of it. As Dean pulled off Cas's limp dick, he popped at the end, before he scooted back up to Cas's face, and started kissing Cas.

Cas smiled as he tasted himself in Dean's mouth.

Birthdays were always the best.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I thought even though it was my birthday, I'd still give you guys a special little story. I hope you all enjoyed even if it was short. And I hoped the last part was good. Please review! **


End file.
